


【TK十日談】魔鏡號(完)

by Domotowasabi



Category: KinKi Kids (Band), TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Summary: 設定為20歲的堂本們，全篇架空，此文沒有任何一位堂本受傷，半開放式空間，如有不適快點按叉離開！
Kudos: 2





	【TK十日談】魔鏡號(完)

年輕的時候總有幾個奇特的打工經驗，當然雙堂本也不意外。

就像現在堂本剛正帶著男友堂本光一參觀著前幾天打工的場所，外觀看上去是一輛貨車，打開車身側面後是一面鏡子，不時有路過的行人停下腳步確認服裝儀容後離去。

「吱呦…」堂本光一緊張時呼喊男友愛稱會帶點鼻音，瞇起含羞的長眸、微嘟起嘴，修長的手指輕輕扯著堂本剛的衣角。

堂本剛內心嘆了口氣，伸手捧著堂本光一線條分明的精緻臉龐，往嘟著的小嘴親了一口。

「不然回家再做？」

分開的雙唇還有一絲銀線牽扯著，隨著堂本剛的開口消失在早晨陽光。

「不要…」害羞的將頭靠在堂本剛圓潤的肩上，含糊的嗓音隨著音節鑽入堂本剛耳裡挑逗，堂本光一環住堂本剛的腰撒嬌似的扭動著身體。  
  
堂本光一發燙的臉時不時蹭著堂本剛的脖頸，特地早起洗了晨澡，帶著果香的洗髮精香味竄入鼻尖，堂本剛伸手輕撫堂本光一細軟的髮尾與細嫩的後頸，果然引起一陣顫抖跟呻吟。

「嗯～」鼻間傳出輕吟、不敢太大力閃躲，脖子與後背十分敏感的堂本光一自作聰明的扭動身體來抵擋堂本剛的撫摸，而每次扭動都使堂本剛慾望攀升，為了不使堂本光一受傷只能忍耐著進行難熬的前戲。

「啊──」

感覺已經抵達靠近車側的床鋪，堂本剛突然推了堂本光一一下，身體發軟且毫無防備的堂本光一短促叫喊了聲摔在柔軟床鋪上，還沒回過神就被堂本剛壓上。

「扣醬待會要快點喔～」穿著運動服的好處就是穿脫容易方便，先把自己上身脫了之後，便伸手脫去愛人的衣物。

「半小時後劇組就要來拍攝了，扣醬不想成為片子裡的素人出鏡吧。」   
\--

赤裸的兩人在床鋪上交纏，堂本光一正趴在堂本剛腹部、努力用紅腫的雙唇吐納著碩大，雙手撫弄著球部跟大腿內側，堂本剛則躺在床墊上一手套弄著堂本光一的硬挺、另隻手伸著兩指擴張著緊緻的後穴，偶爾伸出舌尖舔舐顫抖的囊袋，使堂本光一腰部發軟、不自覺的將雙腿往兩側展開，私密處更加靠近堂本剛臉龐。

「哈啊──」

忍不住揚起白皙頸部發出嬌嗔，下沉的腰部被堂本剛一手箍住，後穴正被三指進出著、滑過敏感的那點還故意加重力道放慢速度摩娑。  
雪白的肌膚染著情慾的粉色，堂本光一感受著後穴酥麻快感延著脊椎往身體各處蔓延，迷離雙眼半瞇起，伸長舌頭加快舔舐動作，用舌尖稍微竄入冒著晶瑩液體的敏感鈴口，果然引起躺在身下的堂本剛悶哼。舌頭在傘部來回撫弄，舌尖則時不時掃過傘部與莖身的交界溝口，喘息的熱氣壟罩著碩大卻遲遲不將碩大含入口中，堂本光一將散落在臉龐的髮絲往耳後勾去，右手套弄了下碩大的莖身後，調整姿勢直接含入深喉。

「扣醬！」下身突然被高熱緊緻包覆，像是不給堂本剛喘息空間，堂本光一微蹙著眉快速吐納著碩大，每次都深深含入使喉頭反射性緊縮。差點就交待出來的堂本剛趕緊深呼口氣，拍打了下堂本光一結實的臀部做為懲罰，沒想到惹得堂本光一更加興奮，明顯鬆軟的後穴隨著三指的抽插發出陣陣水聲。

「坐上來。」

抽出手指後果然引起堂本光一注意，只見堂本光一手扶著自己的碩大，側過身用寫滿情慾的雙眼與潮紅的臉頰望著自己，後穴張合似乎想吸吮什麼解緩空虛般。堂本剛將他雙腿往身側稍挪，坐起身示意換個姿勢。

「不是面對我。」

堂本光一乖巧的就要面對堂本剛坐在下去，卻被堂本剛扣住腰部，看似純真的圓眸閃著狡黠光芒，嘴角噙著笑意說出這次的主要目的。

「嗚…吱呦…」雖然纏著堂本剛硬要來這邊體驗看看的是自己，但堂本光一還是覺得十分羞恥，此刻有些想反悔。

「唉…」

早就知道堂本光一害羞的個性，當聽見堂本光一說想到自己打工的拍攝現場做一次看看，堂本剛就想好怎麼對付他了。

左手抓住堂本光一的大腿、右手環住他後腰，直接將堂本光一放倒在床鋪上，趁他還沒回過神將修長雙腿成M字型往精實腰部壓去，等堂本光一要掙扎時碩大已經抵在後穴入口，堂本剛一個挺腰便將傘部沒入。

「啊哈───」

堂本光一來不及用手摀住，高亢的音符從紅腫的小嘴輕瀉而出，羞澀別過頭卻正好對上路人停留在車外與自己對視，一陣顫抖後穴緊緊絞住碩大，使傘部抵在敏感處無法再深入，堂本光一緊張的扭動身體卻使下身快感更加強烈，明明知道外面的人是看不見車內的，卻無法遏制大腦告訴自己被看光光了。

「哈啊－不、不要看──」

無法移開目光，下身突然一陣痙攣，一道白濁從硬挺的下身射出，沾濕堂本剛的腹部。  
堂本剛忍著碩大被緊縛著的痛苦，用手掌撫摸堂本光一沁出薄汗的臉頰，將臉轉向自己，濕潤的三角小嘴附蓋在不停呻吟著的小嘴上，探入舌頭彼此交纏，才將堂本光一高亢的情緒稍微安撫下來。  
感覺到堂本光一身體較為放鬆後，堂本剛慢慢挺著腰，碩大繼續拓展著緊緻的甬道，而甬道也熱切吸吮著炙熱的碩大，努力將碩大往更深處吸入。

「吱呦…快點…」

雙唇分開後的第一句對話是堂本光一忍耐不了的請求，被碩大充滿的甬道需要更快速的抽插安撫、需要更用力的被貫穿才能填滿更深處的空虛。

「扣醬話要說清楚啊～」即使忍耐在崩潰邊緣卻也要愛人親口說出慾望。

「吱呦～快點～」顫抖著嗓音搭配魅惑的眼神，堂本光一雙手游移到堂本剛胸前兩點討好般撫弄

「用力插我！啊──」

等最後一個音節說出口，堂本剛便突然抽出碩大再用力往深處的稚嫩撞入，突如其來的快感使堂本光一弓起腰迎合著堂本剛的抽動，才射出白濁的半勃分身被刺激的再次硬挺勃起。

法拉利引擎聲響起，是堂本光一設定的手機鬧鐘，距離該離開拍攝現場還有十五分鐘。

「哈──吱呦快點～」

甬道被炙熱的碩大進出著，每次抽插都能感受緊緻的甬道被撐開、敏感點被一次又一次撞入的傘部摩娑過，但最深處的稚嫩卻不是每次都能被撞擊到，酥麻得快感與深處的空虛使堂本光一慾望無法釋放，忍不住勾著堂本剛脖頸示意要換個姿勢。

「自己掰開臀瓣，」暫時抽離緊緻的甬道，見堂本光一翻過身趴在床墊上，堂本剛輕輕套弄自己的碩大敲打著堂本光一結實的臀部「腿再張開點。」 

想被填滿的慾望大於羞澀，堂本光一將雙手貼在臀瓣上輕輕拉開，紅豔的後穴收縮張合，像是邀請堂本剛快點進來。正當堂本剛要將碩大再次放入時，堂本光一左手滑到大腿側，自己把腿往上拉開30度。

「快點進來…」

接手扶住舉起的左腿使他勾住自己，堂本剛的碩大再次挺入甬道引起不規則收縮，右手扣住堂本光一無贅肉的腰側，下身加速頂弄撞擊著。

「啊～好舒服～」

酥麻快感使腰部使不上力，高翹著臀部讓碩大輕易撞擊深處嫩肉，堂本光一趴在床鋪上喘叫著，不時用雙手愛撫胸前挺立的乳尖、偶爾用指甲捏扯著。

「扣醬好棒～夾的好舒服～」

也許是怕被看見的羞恥感使甬道今天特別緊縮，堂本剛看著堂本光一潮紅的側臉，那顆黑痣這時更顯性感，失焦的濕潤雙眼半瞇著，燃起想更加欺負愛人的心情，往結實的臀部稍微用力拍打。

啪

第一下拍打使堂本光一瞳孔緊縮，後穴用力夾緊，臉部神情有些驚慌，隨即便沉溺在刺痛的快感裡，迎合堂本剛抽插律動。

「再、再用力點～吱呦～」時不時落下的巴掌使臀部稍微刺痛，與身下的酥麻一同漫延全身，和平常不同的快點使堂本光一想要更多。

見時機差不多成熟，堂本剛雙手握著堂本光一的腰將人扶起，被拉起的人試圖伸出雙手找到可以扶靠的支點，當手掌傳來冰冷才發現自己已經被帶到車側單面鏡子前，外面街道景色跟經過的路人映入眼簾，堂本光一有些慌張的推開，而堂本剛則順勢坐下。

「啊嗯～」太深了。

沒想到會變成現在這個樣子，堂本光一大腿內側被堂本剛的兩腿分開，敏感的後背抵在堂本剛圓潤的胸膛，可以明顯感受到他挺立的兩點正隨著胸口起伏摩擦著自己後背。

「放鬆，我不會讓別人看見這麼美的扣醬的～」在堂本光一發紅的耳邊低喃著。這麼綻放奢靡的扣醬只能被自己看見。

像是被安撫的言語蠱惑般，堂本光一將遮著雙眼的手慢慢放下，撐在床鋪兩側自己動起腰來。

「吱呦～啊～好大～」

坐姿使碩大傘部抵達最深處的稚嫩，每次抬腰都能感受後穴緊緊吸吮著不讓碩大離開，堂本光一加快速度追逐著快感，牽起堂本剛的右手撫弄胸前挺立的乳尖，拉著堂本剛的左手將修長的食指與中指納入小巧的口中，津津有味的吸吮著。

「扣醬再快點！」

下身被甬道緊緊吸附、主動權被對方掌控的堂本剛只能往上配合頂腰，側著滿臉慾望的人正吞吐著自己手指，靈活的舌頭穿梭在指縫中像是口交般，不時吸吮發出水聲，像是吃著美味的冰棒般享受。  
被觸覺與視覺還有聽覺夾擊著的堂本剛快要不行了，但要先滿足堂本光一。

「你看那邊」

將堂本光一的臉引導向正前方，一位路過的OL正停下來檢視裝容，但從裡面看出去就像是OL正在打探車內舉動。

「不、不要看～啊啊啊───」

堂本光一放開堂本剛的手，自己套弄起硬挺的分身，任堂本剛扯著有些紅腫的乳珠，腰部動作加劇，喊叫出聲時外面的OL像是有聽見般左右張望，又更加靠近車側看著內部，被看見的羞恥加上後穴深處被猛力撞擊，套弄的分身將白濁高高射出打在單面鏡上，正巧是OL臉部的位置緩緩滑落，堂本剛扣著堂本光一的腰部用力向敏感處頂弄，沒幾下甬道便一陣痙攣不規則的吸吮達到另一次高潮。

「啊啊───」

被前後高潮快感夾擊，堂本光一不自覺伸長舌頭舔弄唇角，狹長迷離的眼眸流瀉出晶瑩淚水，張開紅腫雙唇呻吟喘息，口水便隨著晃動淌出滴落胸前，高潮後的敏感下身還在被堂本剛快速撞擊著，直到感受到碩大規律跳動後一道高熱澆淋在最深處的柔嫩。

「嗯哼－」

堂本剛悶哼一聲終於忍不住在堂本光一體內釋放，感受到甬道深處又是一陣收縮，他知道堂本光一被內射的高潮了。  
\--  
原本年少輕狂的性事就該這麼翻頁，然而在某年生日堂本剛送給堂本光一的生日禮物『AV光碟』全套裡，發現一張與其他光碟不同的外觀設計，上面寫著【魔鏡號/現役OO學校男大生/素人】。

想起那天的性愛立刻羞紅了臉，堂本光一抓著片子正要跑去客廳跟堂本剛質問這片子是怎麼回事，沒想到立刻被強壯的雙臂環住擁入懷中，溫熱的氣息游走在敏感的脖頸處，暗啞的魅惑的嗓音在耳邊響起

「扣醬，要不要打開一起看呢。」

END


End file.
